Aku Memang Berbohong
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Tuhan, kalau aku boleh meminta, aku ingin.../Aku benci padamu, benar-benar membencimu... dan aku memang berbohong!/ Sekuel 'Aku Tidaklah Berbohong', special for NaruSasu day and Nadhiyong, warning: gombalisme, hints, a little bit OOCness. Mind to RnR? :D


_**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Sudah lama rasanya nggak publish fic untuk SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Light mengambil beberapa potongan cerita dari Naruto dan Naruto shippuden yang 'menarik'. Well, bisa dikatakan itu merupakan hints yang ditambah 'sedikit' oleh Light. Shishishi! Light **_**will survive! :D**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

_**Disclaimer: **_

**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning**_

_**Alternate Reality, PoV yang berganti-ganti, a little bit OOCness. To Readers who hate boys love and **_**NaruSasu**_**, please leave this page by pressing the back button. **_

**.**

"_**Nggak suka? Ya, jangan dibaca… makasih untuk semua yang nggak cari 'masalah'**_**!" :D**

**. **

**Ket++: **

_**Italic: flashback, istilah asing, penekanan pada kata-kata itu sendiri.**_

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_TEEEMEEEE! Aku. Benci. Kau! Tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti!"_

_CHIKUSOOO_, TEMEEE!

Aku benci pada gayamu yang menyebalkan!

Aku benci pada rambutmu yang aneh itu!

Aku benci padamu yang tampan dan selalu memesona siapapun!

Aku benci pada kata-katamu yang menusuk hati!

Aku benci pada sikap dingin dan sombongmu!

Aku benci pada sikap ketidakpedulianmu terhadap segala sesuatu!

Aku benci pada "HN" yang selalu Kau gumamkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan seseorang!

Aku benar-benar benci padamu, Teme!

Aku benci Sasuke…

_Benar-benar membencimu_, Sasuke…

_Benci_, Sasuke…

…Dan aku memang berbohong.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Special for **_**NaruSasu**_** Day and **_**Nadh(Nee)iyong, **

**.**

**Aku Memang Berbohong**

**.**

_**By**_**: MoonLite Crystal**

**#~**~#**

**.**

_Gurunya yang mesum itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia terduduk bersama muridnya yang termenung memikirkan kata-katanya. Pancaran sinar mentari senja menyinari mereka dari jendela kamar di rumah sakit yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar. _

"_Kau melindungi dan berusaha membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Itu cukup _heroic_, namun, aku tidak memikirkan sisi bagian itu. Tapi, apakah kau sadar, Naruto? Hal yang kau lakukan pasti akan dicap buruk oleh semua orang di dunia ninja ini. Kau tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu?" Diliriknya Naruto yang menggeleng sekilas, tanda tidak setuju dengan perkataannya barusan._

"_Semua orang pasti ingin melindungi siapapun orang-orang yang berharga dan penting baginya, bukan? Wajar saja kalau dia ingin mengejar orang tersebut… Aku tidak salah, Ero-Sannin. Hanya semua orang saja yang tidak mau mengerti…" Naruto memeluk kedua lututnya, wajahnya dilukisi kemuraman saat melihat matahari senja. _

_Sosok seseorang membayang di pelupuk mata birunya, hanya dia yang mampu melihatnya. Melihat seorang Sasuke yang benar-benar bahagia, dan tulus apa adanya, saat bersamanya. _

_Jiraiya menggeleng. "Perasaan seperti itu memang wajar. Tapi, tetap saja salah. Karena kau melindungi seseorang yang tidak mempunyai tujuan positif dalam hidupnya. Biarpun kebencian merupakan bagian paling dasar dari dunia shinobi, tetap saja kita ada untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan dunia yang digoyahkan rasa benci… kau tahu sendiri dengan jelas, bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu bibit yang ditanamkan kebencian yang kalau terus dibiarkan akan menimbulkan masalah besar. Kenapa kau tidak mau menger—"_

_Wajah Naruto tampak mengeras akan tekad, belum selesai gurunya berbicara, dipotongnya perkataan sang guru. "Terserah orang mau berkata apa! Aku tidak peduli! Mereka tidak mau mengerti, aku pun akan begitu! Aku tidak akan peduli dengan yang mereka katakan! Toh, mereka saja tidak peduli padaku…"_

_Jiraiya sekali lagi menghela napas, lelah. "Ninja Sampah, itulah sebutannya…" Jiraiya memberi jeda sejenak, perhatian Naruto teralih padanya. " Berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Kau mempunyai mimpi, kau akan menjadi Hokage yang terhebat sepanjang sejarah, bukan? Untuk apa membuang mimpimu hanya karena seseorang? Jika kau menjadi Ninja Sampah, kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Hokage."_

_Jiraiya menatap kedua mata biru Naruto dalam-dalam, mata yang memancarkan keterkejutan, kelelahan dan tekad kuat. Sepasang mata yang mengingatkannya pada muridnya, murid yang sangat hebat, yang persis sekali seperti Naruto. Seakan Naruto adalah replika murid kebanggaannya. _

_Dan memang itulah adanya. _

_Perlahan-lahan, kepala Naruto tertunduk. Jiraiya diam-diam menghela napas lega, mungkin Naruto sudah sadar karena keinginan bodohnya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha itu tindakan bodoh dan sia-sia… ya, ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang berbakat dan memiliki keberanian yang luar biasa. Tinggal mengasah kemampuannya, dan membuktikan kalau dia—Naruto—adalah seseorang yang ia cari-cari, anak yang diramal—_

"_Biarlah aku disebut ninja sampah…" _

_Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, suaranya terdengar melembut,, mata birunya menyorotkan kedamaian dan satu perasaan yang begitu samar, sama sekali tak bisa untuk sekedar diraba olehnya…_

"…_asalkan Sasuke bersamaku, itu sudah cukup." _

_Jiraiya pun terkesiap dibuatnya. _

.

#~**~#

.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke apartemen Naruto, ternyata ia melamun, teringat pada salah satu guru Naruto yang telah tiada dan membawa banyak duka untuk dunia. Sakura memang tidak terlalu mengenal Jiraiya Sang Sannin Katak. Hanya saja, Jiraiya pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang kenangan tiga tahun lalu bersama Naruto. Waktu itu, di rumah sakit, setelah kepulangan Naruto dan teman-temannya yang gagal membawa Sasuke kembali.

Kata-kata Naruto pada Jiraiya-sama, mengenai Sasuke… ingin rasanya Sakura tidak mempercayainya, tapi mengingat banyak bukti yang berada di genggamannya begitu saja bahkan tanpa diketahui Jiraiya…

Cerita itu kini menghantuinya… dan seluruh kenangan bersama Naruto dan Sasuke bermunculan di benaknya.

Otaknya yang cerdas tengah merangkai kenangan setiap peristiwa, ia menganalisa setiap kata yang pernah diucapkan di masa lalu tentang sebuah hubungan bernama 'ikatan' yang mendasari kebersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke, semua jawaban atas semua pertanyaan telah ditemukan. Namun, Sakura enggan mengakuinya. Baiklah, katakan ia benar-benar meragukannya dengan banyak alasan lainnya. Tapi, lebih daripada itu, Sakura tidak mau mengakuinya.

Jawaban tersebut membuatnya _iri_. Sakit hati, ia terluka karena rasa sedih itu sendiri.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha mengusir segala pemikiran yang selama beberapa waktu menghantuinya, itu semua karena ia enggan mengakuinya…

Ikatan mereka membuatnya iri.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sakura mengetuk pintu apartemen bobrok—kalau boleh ia mengatakan seperti itu—yang ditempati Naruto. Dan pintu itu membuka dengan sendirinya, membuat Sakura terkejut. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendorong pintu membuka, dan memasuki apartemen rekan setimnya yang hiperaktif itu.

"Naruto…?"

Nihil.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, wajahnya menyinarkan harapan bahwa ia akan melihat pemuda yang dicarinya muncul dari suatu tempat dan mengagetkannya karena sifat usilnya kambuh. Dan suasana tetaplah hening, hanya dirinya seoranglah yang berada di apartemen Naruto.

"Dasar ceroboh! Bagaimana bisa ia lupa menutup pintu?" gerutu Sakura sekilas. "Tumben-tumbennya apartemennya serapih ini…" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat apartemen Naruto sekali ini saja benar-benar terlihat rapih dan bersih. Tapi, mengapa Naruto bisa sampai lupa untuk sekedar menutup pintu apartemennya? Ah, sudahlah. Kalau tidak ceroboh, bukan Naruto yang dikenalnya.

Pandangannya kini tertumbuk pada sebuah bingkai foto. Sakura berjalan mendekati meja yang di atasnya diletakkan bingkai foto tersebut, dan ia mendudukkan diri di ranjang Naruto. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat foto tersebut, tiga tahun yang lalu… awal pertemuan dirinya dengan mereka—orang-orang yang kini paling ia sayangi. Kedua ibu jari tangannya mengusap pelan bagian samping foto…

Ada Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling mendelik marah. Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengapitnya yang sedang tersenyum senang menatap pada lensa kamera. Ada Naruto dan Sasuke, dan kedua tangan guru mereka tersimpan pada kepala masing-masing dari mereka.

Sayangnya, ternyata Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bertemu jauh lebih dulu sebelum bertemu dengan dirinya.

Sakura sudah tidak lagi menangis saat melihat foto yang kini berada di genggamannya. Walaupun sangat ingin, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk menjadi lebih kuat tanpa airmata. Sudah cukup ia menangisi kenangan masa lalu mereka. Yang sudah berlalu, biarlah terlewat. Tidak akan pernah ada keajaiban hingga waktu berputar kembali ke masa lalu. Hidup di masa lalu yang berbahagia jauh lebih buruk daripada menghadapi hari esok yang merupakan misteri.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, diletakkannya kembali bingkai foto tim tujuh pada tempatnya—di atas meja kecil. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa di sebelah bingkai foto tersebut ada secarik kertas yang ditimpa pena di atasnya. Diambilnya kertas bersama pena itu sekaligus, dihadapkannya kertas itu di depannya.

Tak perlu repot-repot menebaknya, tulisan yang sama sekali tidak rapi itu milik Naruto. Sakura sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat Naruto yang tidak rapi dalam hal apapun.

Sakura memandang sesaat pada jendela, tersenyum sekilas melihatnya, dipandangnya warna senja kala itu. Di ufuk barat matahari kian tenggelam, cahayanya kian memudar dibayangi gelap malam. Terlihat indah, walaupun tak terlihat seutuhnya saat memandang lewat jendela apartemen Naruto itu.

"Naruto pergi kemana, ya? Seingatku, dia sedang tidak melaksanakan misi…" Sakura mendesah resah.

Dialihkannya perhatiannya pada secarik kertas dalam genggamannya, dipusatkannya perhatiannya pada setiap kata yang tertulis di atas lembaran kertas putih yang agak lusuh dan bernoda bercak kuah ramen atau—ah, entahlah. Sakura tak dapat menebaknya, sepertinya waktu menulis kata-katanya di atas kertas, Naruto menumpahkan sesuatu seperti membuat kertas basah karena tetesannya. Karena ada beberapa kata yang tintanya pudar terkena air. Tapi, Sakura masih bisa membacanya. Tulisan tersebut tidak pudar seutuhnya.

Mata beriris hijau miliknya menyusuri kata demi kata yang dituliskan di atas selembar kertas milik Naruto. Dimulai dari atas, semakin ke bawah, dan lama-kelamaan pandangan Sakura mengabur diburamkan airmata yang perlahan menitik satu demi satu, menganak sungai. Diremasnya kertas tersebut setelah selesai membaca. Kini Sakura menyadari air apa yang membasahi kertas yang ada padanya, itu airmata milik Naruto…

Sakura mendekap kertas yang menjadi kusut setelah ia remas, ia tidak bisa lagi menyangkal jawaban yang enggan diakuinya. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan isakan tangis yang meluncur dari dirinya.

Sakura menangis sesenggukan, perasaannya tak sedalam Naruto, tak sekuat Naruto, tak seyakin Naruto, dan tidak semenyedihkan Naruto. Iri dan dengki itu tidak lagi berguna. Mungkin, ia sudah kalah telak. Entah pada siapa, Sakura tidak peduli.

Gadis itu menangis sedih, sekali lagi untuk Naruto dan Sasuke—dua orang pemuda yang paling disayanginya. Pun untuk dirinya sendiri, yang harus mengakui…

…Ikatan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya.

Dan ikatan itu ada, _nyata_.

Ikatan yang tidak akan dimilikinya, baik dari Naruto maupun Sasuke.

Ikatan tanpa nama yang dimiliki Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_… k-kumohon, kembalilah… u-untuk Naruto. Ukhuhuhuhu…"

.

#~**~#

.

_**Ya Tuhan… maafkan aku yang telah membohonginya. Aku bilang aku membencinya—Sasuke. **_

_**Aku memang berbohong sudah menyebutnya sebagai temanku. Aku ingin lebih dari itu! **_

_**Aku memang berbohong… karena… aku benci padanya karena telah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, pada Sasuke Uchiha! **_

_**Ya Tuhan, dari setiap makhluk yang Kau ciptakan di muka bumi, mengapa harus dia…? **_

_**Aku memang berbohong saat aku berjanji dan berusaha memenuhi janjiku pada Sakura, itu hanyalah kedok, Tuhan… karena aku ingin dia kembali bukan untuk siapapun, melainkan untukku. Aku ingin dia kembali karena aku sendiri, dan bukan siapa-siapa. **_

_**Aku memang egois… **_

_**Aku hanya takut semua menjauhiku, jijik padaku terutama dia—Sasuke… **_

_**Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Hidup atau mati. Di dunia ini maupun dunia lain. **_

_**Tuhan…**_

_**Kalau aku boleh meminta…**_

_**Aku ingin Sasuke selalu bahagia, meskipun aku harus terluka karenanya. **_

_**Aku ingin Sasuke bisa tertawa, meskipun aku harus menangis untuk melihatnya **_

_**Aku ingin Sasuke selalu berdiri tegak, meskipun aku harus terjatuh untuk melihatnya. **_

_**Aku ingin Sasuke menghilangkan dendamnya, meskipun aku harus melepaskan kebahagiaanku untuknya. **_

_**Aku ingin ikatan kami tak akan pudar digulir waktu, meskipun harus kutukar dengan sisa waktuku yang tersisa.**_

_**Aku ingin Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, meskipun aku harus pergi tinggalkan apapun dan siapapun untuknya. **_

_**Dan kalau aku boleh meminta… Izinkan aku untuk bersamanya. Biarpun aku harus menukarnya dengan nyawaku dan cita-citaku menjadi Hokage.**_

_**Sasuke-Teme… dan segala makian ada untukmu. **_

_**Aku ingin menjadikanmu seseorang yang berstatus lebih dari teman dalam hidupku. Ya, tahukah kau maksudku sering mengatakan. "Aku tidak ingin ikatan kita terputus!" berulang kali? Aku lebih suka menyebut hubungan kita dengan 'ikatan', dan dengan bodohnya aku berimajinasi jika ikatan kita lebih dari sekedar teman **_

_**Kutegaskan, aku memang berbohong karena ingin membawamu pulang karena kau adalah temanku. Aku menjadi pengecut dan tidak berani menghadapi perasaanku sendiri gara-gara kau, Brengsek! Karena aku takut kau meninggalkanku… Karena aku mencintaimu… **_

…_**Dan sekali ini saja, aku tidaklah berbohong, Sasuke. **_

**.**

**#~**~#**

**The End**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan serta kata-kata yang dapat menyinggung hati, yang luput dari pengamatan Light. Hontou ni gomenasai… **

_**Happy**_** NaruSasu **_**day**_**! :D**

**Nadh-Nee: maaf ya penname-mu Light potong tanpa berperike-Nadh-Nee-an di atas sana. Hihihi… *digampar* ini fic yang Nee minta! Kalau kurang, Light masih ada **_**project**_** yang lain kok! XD **

**Anggaplah Naruto sedang pergi entah kemana, mengenang pertemuannya dengan Sasuke… Sesuai **_**request**_** dan janji, ini jadi lebih panjang serta inilah sekuel dari . **

**Ano saa… Light mohon pamit untuk **_**hiatus**_** (baca: menunggak **_**update**_** fic) dan belum bisa update fic! Jaa~ sampe jumpa tahun depan, Minna! Oh ya, mohon doanya untuk kelancaran UTS Light Senin mendatang! *bisa-bisanya ini anak tetep OL* jyah, curcol, deh…**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu adanya! :D **

**.**

**Sweet smile, **

**MoonLite Crystal**


End file.
